the_real_life_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Real Life (Game)
is the first installment of the Real Life video games and the third installment of the Fireball Video Game Universe. The Game will be the next-to-be developed after Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection has officially wrapped development and released. This game has been created on Game Maker: Lite. Plot The game takes place on Earth 010, the main verse of the series. After returning home from their jobs, both Baxter Ewers and Amber Ewers come home to see their mother knocked out cold, bloody and infected by what it's called the Dark Dimmension. Amber is aware of this and sets Baxter to explore there before eventually returning. The Two agree to go out and find the one who has caused it, along the way they gather their relatives and Nicolas Mejia. Story Chapter 1: Lexi Adams Amber creates a Portal to go down to Downtown Lynchburg to go and search around for lifeforms connected to the Dark Dimmension. In which she does, there first encounter was with Alexis Adams. After walking around more, Baxter suddenly feels a slash through his knee without knowing and Amber sees this being surprised to never seen something like that before, but it was revealed that Lexi slashed a picture of Baxter's knee on a piece of paper with a brush. She quickly hides it and walks over to Baxter to give him a Hankerchief to recover. She walks away and Baxter notices the Symbol on her neck without saying a word to her. Baxter and Amber sense this and locate for her. When the two had arrived at Valley Mart, Baxter's hankerchief falls out of his hand and picks it up and is surprised that it wasn't a hankerchief at all, instead a note that said "I Got You, Die Ewers" and looks over seeing a Cashier fatally stabbed in the heart pinned to a wall dieing and bleeding hard. Amber wonders if this was another case of an Okami attack (which happens later in the game), when suddenly Lexi comes out of nowhere and says that she was not the one who did this and tells them that she is going to kill and crush them. After their fight, Lexi is brutually ambushed by Baxter Ewers' Consecutive Chi Punch Barrage with a total of 60 punches before finishing it off with a final blow which sends her at a window and fall to the ground knocked out cold. Baxter asks if Amber has a way to get her back to normal and she does, but she also says that the two must get out of the Mart with Lexi unharmed. When the two appear in Blackwater Creek with Lexi's KO'd Body, Amber takes out a deep sigh and bends down next to Lexi moving her face to hers while placing her hand on her stomach healing and getting Lexi out of corruption. Lexi awakens and sits up panicking about what happened and questions Amber if Baxter is alright, and Amber tells her that he is fine and the dark dimmension possesed her, She frowns and calls the Dark Dimmension "Bastards" before standing right back up and goes over to hug Baxter in a motherly way to her own little brother. Amber is all of the sudden hungry and Baxter says they should go eat at Wendy's. Chapter 2: Smug Wendy's of 235 The Group go into a Portal to leave Blackwater Creek to the Blackwater Creek Cave for a bit then goes to another portal, where it leads them towards town out of Downtown Lynchburg to Wyndhurst and onward, they head on into Starbucks where they notice that The Starbucks Character of Earth 010 has been raped and tied up and shakes in fear. Baxter walks over and frees her and speaks with her to know what happened to her, she explains what happened and she says that she was ambushed by The Wendy's of 235 and Baxter is surprised again. The Group saves Starbucks as she grabs her clothes and puts them back on still shaking in fear and tells the group to destroy her from making anymore "Fresh Meat" as it is stated that she is using human meat to make her food. The Group leaves Starbucks and go out to where she resides in at The Wendy's Restaurant of Earth 010 to where she hides at. Chapter 3: My Crazy Ex Girlfriend Chapter 4: Amber Ewers of 235 Chapter 5: The First Ewers?! Chapter 6: Ronald's World Chapter 7: Attack on Okami Chapter 8: Nightmare on 18 Chapter 9: The Weakest Gang Member Ever Chapter 10: Francis Aslan Chapter 11: ZX Chapter 12: The Empress of the Dark Dimmension Special Chapter: Bad Luck Friday Gameplay The Gameplay is a Side-Scrolling, Fighting game where the camera follows the main 6 playable characters. The main buttons to attack are P''', '''L, M''' and '''Space Bar. Half of 3 have all four buttons, while half of 3 have only three buttons. This Game is the first to now have a fully functional Health Bar. Development Updates / News *'March 10th, 2017': It is confirmed that Desi Delao will not be the game's central antagonist. *'April 1st, 2017': Game begins Development early as sprites are being added in. *'April 6th, 2017': The Story has been confirmed to have similar elements to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Doctor Strange. *'April 11th, 2017': Health Bars added in! *'April 12th, 2017': Baxter can now fight and shoot his Ki Energy at his opponents, all set and ready to go. 2 Cutscenes, a Title Screen and the Fireball Studios logo added in. *'April 13th, 2017': Voice Acting is now added in the game. *'April 14th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. *'April 15th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. Amber's sprites made and is soon to be coded Playable. Empty Folders of Gunther Ewers and Wanda Ewers have been added in, thus creating the Ewers Group. *'April 16th, 2017': Sprites of Wanda Ewers of her Masked and Unmasked persona are being developed, and Blood added in. The Rating of the game is confirmed to be rated M. *'April 17th, 2017': Amber Ewers Objects are added in. Wanda's Sprites are being added in early both Masked and Unmasked versions. More Wanda sprites created. Wanda's Bullets and Sword Cresents added in and Gunther Ewers' Green Ki Energy Projectiles added in. *'April 18th, 2017': Wanda finished, Gunther's sprites are being added in. Character Portrait Cards added in to choose the character. *'April 19th, 2017': Gunther finished. All 4 Playable Characters completed. 20 Cutscenes added in. Amber added into the game as a Playable Character. A glimps of the Dark Dimmension has been shown and teasing of what will be The True Main Antagonist of the Game. *'April 20th, 2017': 420 BLAZE IT. The very first enemy added in, the Aslan Dimmension. *'April 23rd, 2017': Gunther added in playable. More Data added in including more Blood. *'April 25th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. *'April 29th, 2017': A Selection Screen has been added in, better camera and Lexi Adams and Nicolas Mejia confirmed as Playable. *'April 30th, 2017': More Data being added in. Wanda Ewers added in. Data continued to be inputted in. Lexi and Nicolas's sprites are in development. *'May 3rd, 2017': Wanda Ewers finished. Vent Light confirmed as a Boss Character. *'May 4th, 2017': All Bosses have been confirmed are the following: Smug Wendy's, Sadie Corrine, Amber "Vanessa" Ewers, Ronald McDonald, Sonikku Ewers, Akuma Piero 13, and Gyangu Crip. *'May 5th, 2017': Lexi finished. *'May 6th, 2017': First Level ever made on the Storyline. More Cutscenes added in. Soundtrack added in. All Sprites for the playable characters have been completed. *'May 7th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. Lexi being developed as a Boss Character first as her playable variation has been completed. *'May 9th, 2017': The Pause, Save and Load Data has been added in. *'May 11th, 2017': Downtown Lynchburg added in and will be in a few parts of Chapter 1. 13 Cutscenes added in. *'May 12th, 2017': 6 Cutscenes added in. *'May 13th, 2017': More Levels added in the game. *'May 15th, 2017': More Cutscenes and Levels added in. Lexi's Boss fight still in development at this point. *'May 20th, 2017': Lexi's voice pack added in. *'June 26th, 2017': A very special guest character announced as a Boss after the game has been completed. Nicolas in Development of Sprite adding and completed all the playable characters. More Cutscenes added in and Alexis Adams' Boss Fight Completed. *'June 27th, 2017': Smug Wendy's boss fight in development as of for now. Vent Light sprites confirmed to be carried over from the Mega Man ZX series and is the Model X version. Sadie's sprites created, Amber "Vanessa" Ewers' Sprites in Development. *'June 29th, 2017': Vanessa's Sprites completed. More Cutscenes added in. More Levels added in. A Disclaimer has been added for the game. *'June 30th, 2017': Vent Light's sprites completed. Ronald McDonald of Earth 235's sprites in development. More Cutscenes added in. Chapter 1 is officially finished. *'July 2nd, 2017': Cutscenes added in. Chapter 2 begins, this time less cutscenes occur and more gameplay appears. Items appear in the game now. *'July 6th, 2017': More Levels added in the game. *'July 7th, 2017': Kiki Ewers confirmed as the final playable character in the Storyline. Kiki's sprites in development. More Sprites of Ronald of 235 Added in. *'July 9th, 2017': Ronald's sprites completed. *'July 10th, 2017': More Levels added in. Kiki's sprites are finished. *'July 12th, 2017': Domino's Pizza are items in the game and can be collected to gain points. More Cutscenes added in. Characters The Main Playable Characters of the Game. Bosses Locations Gallery Soundtrack These were the soundtracks that were apart of the game's storyline and soundtrack. #'The Beginning.' #'The Dark Dimmension.' #'Travis A. King - Beautiful Mind.' #'Calm Sightseeing - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders' #'Dark Rebirth - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders' #'Dr. Strange's Theme - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (Lexi Adams Boss Fight Theme)' #'Cave Sounds' Sequels and Spin-Offs It was announced that there will be a spin-off game focusing on Trinity from Earth 101 and about her adventures to finish her father's work and discover her back story and how she went to Earth 010 to meet the current Baxter Ewers of Earth 010 to know the future. Sequels have been unannounced as of for now. Trivia *This Game has been having Development Hell in the past and had to be rewritten and rescripted a few times, before finally coming right back on top. *Originally in the Fireball Video Game Universe, this game was suppost to be the second one to be released, but due to development hell, it was instead the third game, right after Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection as the second game to be in. *Alexis Adams and Wanda Ewers are the only two playable characters to be Bosses at first. **Lexi is at first, under the control of the Dark Dimmension before being eventually defeated. **Wanda actually during this storyline was on the search of her family and decides to fight Baxter and then eventually joins them. *The Stories's elements will be that similar of both Doctor Strange and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. *Please Note that these characters are based off of people in real life as well. However the storyline in this game is different than what it seems like in this world. Like some personality changes. *It is confirmed that Vent Light isn't really evil, he's mind-controlled. **This is similar to how Noriaki Kakyoin was mind controlled by DIO in Stardust Crusaders. *Ronald's Sprite Pack is an heavy influence of DIO's Sprites from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage of the Future. **Another reference is him sending out a Fighter with a Hamburger Head, probably referencing DIO's stand The World. Category:Video Games